Debe ser una broma
by maiteginevra
Summary: Tonks es especialista en eso, en hacer reír a la gente y contar chistes. Remus cree sólo se trata de eso, de una mala broma, cuando ella dice que lo quiere. *Oneshot* Remus POV o especie de eso*


Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Notas: *Se esconde mucho* Primer Remus/Tonks. Espero que les guste.

* * *

*****

**Debe ser una broma**

*****

Le has dicho mil veces que no puedes. Le has dicho diez mil veces que eres peligroso y le has dicho un millón de veces que es una locura. Que no vas a condenarla a ser una rechazada ni una marginada, pero ella insiste en que te ama, en que quiere estar contigo, que no te tiene miedo y que no le importa que la marginen o la rechacen.

Debes admitir que es tentadora la idea de tener alguien a tu lado, especialmente ahora que el único amigo que te quedaba murió. Pero no puedes ser así de irresponsable. Ya te arriesgaste una vez a una irresponsabilidad al aceptar el puesto de profesor en Hogwarts y el resultado fue que anduviste rondando como hombre lobo por los terrenos del colegio. Suelto, solo y sin la poción mata lobos.

No. Definitivamente no puedes permitir que algo así vuelva a ocurrir.

Por otra parte, estos no son tiempos para pensar en romances. Ha muerto Dumbledore y la tarea que se te viene encima es enorme. Además, ¿qué pasaría si se comprometen y uno de los dos muere? No podrías soportar otra perdida, y no quieres herirla. No sólo la marcarías con tu propia maldición, sino que más encima, la harías sufrir tu muerte.

Sin embargo, desde que la viste has sentido deseos de tenerla entre tus brazos. Desde que comenzó a acercarse a ti para conversar sin motivo, el simple hecho de sentirla cerca te hace hervir la sangre. La idea de tenerla a tu lado es un bálsamo que suaviza tu soledad, pero como ya te he dicho, no es posible. Es irresponsable, es peligroso, es una tontería.

Esta chica es una bromista. Debe ser una broma.

¡Claro!, como cuando hacia reír a Ginny y Hermione en la mesa de Grimmauld Place con sus transformaciones. Sus narices son hilarantes. Debe ser una broma. Es imposible que una chica joven, hermosa, sana y con toda una vida por delante se fije en un monstruo como tú. En alguien que carece de todo de lo que ella posee. En un tipo que una vez al mes puede matarla. En una abominación que tiene todo lo que ella precisamente no es.

Arthur y Molly no te han dejado en paz desde que se dieron cuenta. Han tratado de juntarte con ella en su casa. Las invitaciones a cenar no han faltado, pero claramente no las has aceptado. No te sientes bien interrumpiendo la vida de una familia, menos aún aceptando que sean los casamenteros de una relación imposible y riesgosa. Tampoco puedes permitir que si llegaran a emparejarte, los Weasley carguen con la preocupación en sus conciencias: "¿Que pasará el día que Remus se transforme y pierda el control?". O peor aún: "Remus ha asesinado a Tonks. No puedo creer que haya ocurrido. Y pensar que nosotros ayudamos a que pudieran juntarse y se conocieran mejor", "Y pensar que nosotros ayudamos a que se enamoraran".

No puedes permitir que por tu culpa ensucien sus conciencias.

Pero aún así, quieres tenerla entre tus brazos. Aún así quieres besarla, tomarla de la mano y caminar con ella.

Porque cuando está cerca te sientes más humano. Te sientes hombre. No una inmunda bestia.

¡Remus! No puedes ni siquiera considerar esa posibilidad. Es imposible. Es imposible que sean pareja. ¡Ja! Es imposible la mismísima idea de que una mujer joven, sana e inteligente como ella esté enamorada de ti. No eres más que un fenómeno. Una maldición andante. No puedes atraer a alguien. No puedes tener una novia. Menos una esposa. Estas condenado a estar solo, así como estás condenado a aullarle a la luna una vez al mes.

Tienes miedo. Los tiempos no pueden ser peores. Las muertes y las desapariciones aumentan y la lucha subterránea se vuelve cada vez más cruda. Tu soledad aumenta y la tristeza de haber perdido a Sirius aún se siente.

Todo este asunto de Tonks empeora la situación. No sólo es una preocupación mas en tu cabeza, también es una espina en el costado. Una espina que duele cada vez que la recuerdas. Cada vez que vuelve su rostro a tu memoria, cada vez que ves un rosado similar al de sus cabellos y cada vez que sientes el aroma de su perfume cuando ella está cerca.

¡BASTA! Deja de pensar en ella. Deja de fantasear con su amor. Deja de imaginar el calor de su abrazo y el sabor de sus labios. Eso es algo que jamás conseguirás. Y si pudieras conseguirlo, no puedes permitírtelo.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Te levantas de la mesa y te acercas a la ventana. En la oscuridad de la noche, ves una figura acercándose a la puerta de tu casa. No puede ser alguien de la Orden porque los únicos que saben cómo llegar a tu casa, no lo harían. Los Weasley estarán en La Madriguera disfrutando de las vacaciones de sus hijos. Y Sirius está muerto.

Tomas tu varita y te preparas a atacar. Si mueres, sólo serás uno mas. Al menos estarán donde están tus amigos. A los que si pudiste querer alguna vez y los que si te quisieron. Diciendo _"chicos, allá voy, espérenme"_, abres la puerta y te adentras en la oscuridad para salir al encuentro de esa capa negra de viaje que esta a algunos metros de la cerca.

Si hubiese sido un mortífago o el propio Lord Voldemort, la sorpresa hubiese sido menor. Le preguntas qué demonios hace en tu casa y cómo consiguió la dirección. La única respuesta es su sonrisa, pero sospechas que tras esto hay algunos cabellos pelirrojos.

Te abraza y todos los miedos y dudas se desvanecen por algunos segundos. Te sientes humano. Casi como cuando rondabas por los pasillos del colegio en busca de algún bocadillo en las cocinas bajo la capa de James. Casi como en aquellas noches de luna llena cuando un perro, un ciervo y una rata te acompañaban haciendo trastadas por el pueblo.

Pero a último momento consigues controlarte y volverle a recordar de lo absurdo de sus intenciones. De lo peligroso e imposible que es el hecho de que estén juntos, pero vuelve a contestarte las mismas insensateces. Eso sumado un beso.

No puedes creer que un beso pueda hacerte sentir tan vivo. No puedes creer que exista una sensación más humana que esas noches de merodeador. Simplemente, no puedes creer que estés dejando caer la guardia y que aceptes el reto: Si algún día pudiste vivir rodeado de cuatro personas que lograron hacerte feliz, crees que serás perfectamente capaz de poder vivir junto a una chica como Tonks.

Finalmente aceptas el desafío. Aceptas que ella renuncie a un futuro y que tome como propia tu maldición. Renuncias tú a tus habituales precauciones y te entregas. Ya no te importan los riesgos ni te importa lo que vaya a pasar. Cualquier precio a pagar es poco a cambio de tenerla entre tus brazos y despertar cada día con tu rostro sumergido en ese mar de cabellos de todos los colores del arcoiris y embriagado por el aroma de Tonks.

En estos tiempos de muerte, ella es lo único que te hace sentir vivo.

*********

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Espero, sinceramente, que les haya gustado. Esto es totalmente distinto de lo que suelo escribir, y confío que no es tan malo.

Ya saben, si opinan distinto pueden matarme via reviews. O los tomates también sirve.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Besos!

maite.**  
**


End file.
